


Nighttime Talks

by AchieverHuntment



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchieverHuntment/pseuds/AchieverHuntment
Summary: Gav and Ryan discuss criminal influences, then make some plans.





	Nighttime Talks

"It was Bond."

 

"What was?"

 

Gavin gestured to himself, sitting at a large wooden table, and the room he sat in. Great glass windows let in moonlight that cast weird shadows thanks to his growing collection of 'modern art.'

 

"This lifestyle, I guess."

 

"No shit?" Ryan laughed to himself, sitting up on the couch. It's not even a comfortable couch, he thought, but he knew how much Gavin probably spent on it, so he said nothing.

 

"The cars, the money, the heists... Maybe I didn't turn out as suave as him, but damn if I didn't try."

 

"Let me stop you there," Ryan looked at Gavin in the eye. It was a little too confrontational this late at night. "First off, the cars? Gavin, you can't drive."

 

"Besides the point."

 

"Suave... maybe. I won't take off points for that. I think you'd make a pretty good Bond if we put you in a suit."

 

"Thanks," Gavin quickly mumbled.

 

"But lest we forget that Bond is a _good_ guy. You, and us for that matter... not so much."

 

Gavin scoffed. "We're good guys to someone! The little guy, you know. Take out some corrupt drug lords and the street peddlers make a better profit."

 

"I'm just saying, that's a pretty key difference from Bond. And can we circle back to the car thing?" Ryan grinned.

 

"I like collecting them!"

 

"And all the _cars_ collect is dust."

 

Gavin let out an exaggerated gasp. "Come on, I've got cleaning people in here twice a month, no way they're that dirty."

 

"Figure of speech. But then again, when's the last time you checked under the hood? There's probably actual cobwebs in most of them."

 

Gavin stood up suddenly from his spot at the kitchen table. The 'open-concept' space meant that everything was connected— living room, kitchen, dining room, sunroom, lounge, gallery, foyer... okay, you get it, there were a lot of rooms. He walked over to the sofa and laid down dramatically, resting his head in Ryan's lap.

 

"Maybe you should take me for a ride one day," he said, looking up into blue eyes. They crinkled as Ryan laughed again.

 

"Gav, I already do that. It's called every day of your goddamn life."

 

"No, no! Like a ride out to the shore or something, in one of my 'dusty' cars. Not a ride to Geoff's in your 2013 Zentorno," he said with mock disgust.

 

"You got a problem with my car?"

 

"It's just a bit outdated, Rye. That's all. It's a fine car," he replied casually, but it sounded extremely smug.

 

Ryan flicked Gavin's nose softly, which emitted a short (but loud) sound of annoyance from Gavin.

 

"Alright, alright, calm down," he squawked, batting at his boyfriend's hand. "No need for that."

 

"Don't disrespect the Teseract then, and we won't have any problems."

 

"Even the name is ridic— I mean, lovely. Just lovely," he replied through a tight grin. Ryan covered Gavin's face with his hands, trying his best to ignore that smile. It could always win him over, especially when Gav was being a real prick.

 

"If you're not gonna drive them, can I?"

 

"Mmph mmph," Gavin said into Ryan's palms. Translation: "Not any of the vintage or collector's ones."

 

"Hm... Can I pull a Ferris Bueller?"

 

"What, and wreck my garage?" Gavin pulled the hands off his face and sat up, facing his partner as he situated himself into criss-cross applesauce.

 

"Nah, just the taking the car without you knowing part."

 

"Sure, all you have to do is get past my security system. That shouldn't be too hard," Gavin sarcasmed sarcastically.

 

"Is it the same as your WiFi password? LovelyRyan4948, right?"

 

"Hey! Don't say it out loud, I don't want any WiFi thieves."

 

"You should probably pick a better password then," Ryan rolled his eyes and poked a finger in Gavin's side, which made him giggle.

 

"Whatever! But if you're gonna drive one of my cars, you have to pay for whatever damage you do it," he warned, with no real malice in his voice.

 

"I'm not reckless with my own cars, why would I be reckless with yours?" Ryan questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "And what's this thing about going to the shore and making me drive? Are you inviting yourself on a date?"

 

Gavin quickly licked his lips. "Maybe. Just an offer."

 

"Implying that _I_ have to drive."

 

"Yeah."

 

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

 

Gavin shrugged.

 

"Well, get your jacket," Ryan instructed.

 

"What?"

 

"Let's go see the ocean."

 

"Right now?" Gavin asked, a bit incredulous. "It's two in the morning!"

 

"You got anything beter to do?" He stood up, grabbing his own jacket off the back of the couch.

 

"I guess not," Gavin considered, and started smiling as he hopped up. "Ooh, this is so exciting!"

 

Without another word, Ryan led the way to Gavin's extremely oversized garage that had to house at least 20 cars, some of which had never even been touched. Ryan took inventory of them all, then started pointing at each with his finger.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Eeny meeny miney mo..."

 

"On my cars?" Gavin looked up at him.

 

"Catch a tiger by the toe..."

 

Gavin sighed and rolled his eyes. When Ryan finally landed on a car (a 2016 X80 Proto), Gav tossed him the keys off a key rack that also seemed quite dusty, and they got in.

 

"Is there even any gas in these things?" Ryan asked while starting the engine.

 

"Good question. Maybe? I think the sellers usually claim they're full when they deliver 'em, but who knows. I've never checked."

 

The roar of the machine echoed loudly off the walls. Gavin pulled his phone from his pocket, tapped the screen a few times, and the garage door slid open almost silently.

 

Ryan looked at the fuel gauge. "Hm, they were only half telling the truth. The tank's about halfway empty."

 

"Or it's halfway full," Gavin countered cheekily.

 

"Shut up," Ryan said through a chuckle as he slowly started to drive out; there was only a few feet of space between each car, which made it nearly impossible to get out. Nevertheless, Ryan had enough experience that he could Baby Driver that shit.

 

"Don't scratch the paint!"

 

"I don't think you're in a position to give me orders," Ryan mocked. The door slid shut behind them as they pulled away from the mini-mansion and started down the long winding road that led towards the highway.

 

It was quiet for a while, just the hum of the vehicle, but there were _never_ extended periods of silence between these two.

 

"Like I said, this is all part of the Bond thing."

 

"What is?" Ryan looked over briefly.

 

"The car obsession."

 

"Did James Bond collect cars?"

 

"No, but the ones he had were always wicked. I've been trying to get a classic Aston Martin DB5 for _years_."

 

"Huh. You don't have the money for one of those?"

 

"Not a money thing, just an availability thing. There's a lot online that claim to be legit, but I'd rather see one in person first," he shrugged. "And every time I ask sellers if I can see it, they get suspicious. Like I'd come steal it or something."

 

"Yeah that doesn't sound like you at all..." Ryan mused. "A thief? Not Gavin."

 

Gav laughed. "I have _some_ pride left! I like to buy things myself, if I can."

 

"Did you buy all of those horrible pieces of what you call 'art' too?"

 

"Some of them," he paused. "Not all though. Listen, they're ugly, but they're worth a lot too."

 

"So instead of some backdoor sale for a couple million, you just let them pile up in your mansion?"

 

"Not a mansion. And I needed something to fill up the gallery, so I took what I could."

 

"Gavin, if you have a literal art gallery in your house, it's probably a mansion."

 

"No, no, you need to consider the square footage! A house has to be a certain size to be considered a mansion, and my place is too small."

 

"Aw, poor Gavvy and his miniature house, his house with an art gallery and an indoor pool—"

 

Gavin punched his boyfriend's arm; it was the strongest he could muster, but it didn't feel like much through Ryan's leather jacket.

 

"You're lucky I even let you stay over," Gavin said through gritted teeth. 

 

"I get lost a lot in there, that's the fun of it. Do I take a left at the bowling alley, or did I miss a turn back at the sauna?"

 

"I don't have a bowling alley!"

 

"Yet?"

 

"No!"

 

"Man, maybe you should get one though, I wouldn't mind that..." Ryan trailed off, and stuck his tongue out. He knew it would annoy Gavin.

 

"Okay, let's just drive, shall we?"

 

" _I'll_ drive, unless you changed your mind?"

 

Gavin said nothing.

 

"Can I teach you one day? How to drive?"

 

More silence.

 

"It'd be really fun, we can use one of your older cars just in case you wreck it," Ryan teased. He looked over at Gavin, who was straight faced with his arms crossed.

 

"And maybe you can teach me about cricket or something, 'cause I still don't get that one. It's like really weird baseball."

 

Gavin looked out his window. The car started to slow down and suddenly they pulled over and stopped. 

 

"Gaaaav? Gavin?"

 

Nothing.

 

Ryan reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's arm, gently but firmly, and shook him.

 

"Are you still in there?"

 

He turned even further away.

 

"Gavin. Gav. Did anyone ever call you by your middle name? Could you be a David? A Dave? Can I call you Davey? Or is that weird? You can call me James if you want, I guess. Gav. Baby. Gavvy."

 

Gavin's lips pursed in an attempt to keep himself from smiling. It wasn't working.

 

"I'm sorry for being mean a minute ago, you know I was just kidding, I don't even mind that you're super rich, your mansion is really fun actually, and—"

 

Gavin leaned over the center console and kissed Ryan, his hands going to hold the older man's big dumb face. It lasted a while— maybe 20 seconds— before Gavin finally broke it off, resting his arms on Ryan's shoulders while they were still just an inch or two away.

 

"Never have I hated, yet also loved, someone as much as you," Gavin said in a low, husky voice. Ryan's cheeks were flush with color and he wore a dopey smile.

 

They kissed again, just for a couple seconds this time, and Gavin looked content once he broke it off again and turned back in his seat.

 

"But why'd you have to silent treatment me?" Ryan asked, still looking intently at the Brit's lips.

 

"I know it annoys you," he giggled.

 

"Fuck yeah it does," Ryan complained, but he was grinning. He put the car in drive again and pulled back onto the road, continuing their way towards the shore. And when Gavin reached over to hold his hand, Ryan let him.

 

Epilogue

"Can I blindfold you?"

 

Gavin looked a mix of scared and interested. "Ryan, you absolutely can not start with that. This could go a number of ways, only half of which I'm okay with."

 

"I'm not gonna murder you or anything!"

 

"Is it a... Sexual thing?"

 

"It could be I guess. But not at this exact moment, no."

 

"That is not reassuring Rye."

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

"...Yeah."

 

"Then can I blindfold you?"

 

Gavin glanced up at the ceiling for a few seconds, then looked at his boyfriend.

 

"Sure, why the hell not. I've got a few hours to spare."

 

Ryan, already prepared, pulled out a silk ribbon from his pocket, and reached around Gavin's head to place it, and tie.

 

"Too tight?"

 

"No, it's okay. Ryan, is this gonna hurt at all?"

 

"You are _severely_ overestimating the outcome of this."

 

"I am?" Did he sound a little disappointed?

 

"Yes. Alright, stand up," Ryan said, and helped guide Gavin from the couch. He spun him around a few times, then walked him towards the front door.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"It's a surprise."

 

"Ryan, I need you to understand. You and surprises are _not_ a great mix."

 

"It's gonna be fine, I promise. If it was something weird I'd have just told you."

 

"Yeah, so the fact that you haven't said anything is even more concerning."

 

Ryan led him past the threshold, and out onto the front steps. The sun was bright and it warmed their skin.

 

"Okay, outside, now what? Public execution?"

 

"Why is everything that has to do with me murder related?"

 

"You know damn well why," Gavin laughed nervously. "You better not let me trip over anything."

 

"I won't. Keep walking with me, I'll tell you when to take a step."

 

Down a ton of steps, down past the garden, and right towards the front gate.

 

"We almost done? Seriously, if you're gonna impale me on one of those fence spikes or something, I swear I'll—

 

Ryan stopped walking, and turned Gavin to face something. He removed the blindfold.

 

"—kill you. Wait, what?" Gavin blinked, adjusting to the outside. He looked between Ryan and the thing in front of him.

 

"What's this—?"

 

"You know what it is, bitch."

 

Aston Martin DB5, light gray.

 

"But you— they're really limited, I— how the hell did you get one in the U.S.?!" Gavin exclaimed, bouncing on his feet.

 

"I know people."

 

"Is it legit?"

 

"Of course, I had some car historian guy check it out."

 

Gavin briefly looked skeptical, but still excited as hell. He ran over to it and carefully opened the door, examining the interior. He seemed to be checking off some sort of list in his head.

 

"The seat material... mirror's got the right shape..." he mumbled to himself.

 

"You think I would get you some kind of ripoff?" Ryan called after him. "I know you better than to try and pull that shit. Though, the steering wheel's on the wrong side."

 

Gavin hopped out, and looked at Ryan over the top of the car.

 

"You must really like me or something," he said.

 

Ryan chuckled as Gavin ran back over to him. "I guess you're okay."

 

Gavin jumped at him. Although literally anyone could easily carry the Brit, it was hard to do so on such short notice. Ryan however was always prepared at any moment for such a situation. He outstretched his arms and caught him like it was nothing.

 

"I'm serious," Gavin said, a bit breathless. His legs wrapped around Ryan's torso. "This might be the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

 

He pressed his face in the crook of Ryan's neck.

 

"I love you," he whispered.

 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in seventy three years... I'm sorry...
> 
> Also the formatting... there was just so much dialogue I didn't want to clump it together... apologies if it's hard to read.


End file.
